newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
History of Kids
Barney and Friends: Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends (1971) Aosth: Super Special Sonic Search And Smash Squad (1971) Barney and Friends: The Treasure of Rainbow Beard (1971) Barney and Friends Who's Who on the Choo Choo? (1971) Barney and Friends: Red, Blue and Circles Too! (1971) Barney and Friends Let’s Help Mother Goose (1971) Barney and Friends: Having Tens of Fun! (1971) Barney and Friends: May I Help You (1971) Muppet Babies: Slipping Beauty (1971) Aosth: Robo Ninjas (1971) PB&J Otter: Kid Court (1971) Hey Arnold!: Arnold's Hat (1971) PB&J Otter: Easy Pickings (1971) PB&J Otter: The Ice Moose (1971) Dora the Explorer: Choo Choo (1971) Animaniacs: Cutie and the Beast (1971) PB&J Otter: A Very Surprising Party (1971) Animaniacs: The Big Warp Party Tonight (1971) Barney and Friends: My Family's Just Right for Me (1971) Muppet Babies: It's Only Pretendo (1971) Muppet Babies: Quoth the Weirdo (1971) Muppet Babies Babes in Troyland (1971) Muppet Babies Operators Are Standing by (1971) Muppet Babies Puss 'n' Boots 'n' Babies (1971) Muppet Babies Buckskin Babies (1971) Muppet Babies Sing a Song of Superheroes (1971) Muppet Babies Kermit Pan (1971) Muppet Babies Hats!, Hats!, Hats! (1971) Muppet Babies In Search of the Bronzed Beetle (1971) Muppet Babies Remote Control Cornballs (1971) Muppet Babies Happy Birthday Uncle Piggy (1971) Muppet Babies Get Me to the Perch on Time (1971) PB&J Otter Goodbye Lake HooHaw (1971) Doug Doug Graduates (1971) Doug Doug’s Bad Trip (1971) Phineas And Ferb Act Your Age (1971) Phineas And Ferb Last Day of Summer (1971) Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Musical Movie (1971) Blue's Clues Steve Goes to College (1971) Angelina Ballerina: Princess Dance (1971) Angelina Ballerina All Dancers on Deck (1971) Angelina Ballerina The Show Must Go On (1971) Sonic X So Long Sonic (1971) Sonic Boom Eggman The Video Game The End Of The World (1971) Kirby Right Back At ya Fright To The Finish (1971) Cyberchase The Hacker’s Challenge (1971) Bakugan Battle Brawlers The Good The Bad And The Bakugan (1971) Bakugan Battle Brawlers The Final Brawl (1971) Beyblade: Metal Fury: Come Together, Legendary Bladers! (1971) Beyblade: Metal Fury: Diablo Nemesis (1971) Beyblade; Metal Fury To the Final Battle Ground (1971) Beyblade; Metal Fury The Lost Kingdom (1971) Beyblade; Metal Fury The Missing Star of the Four Seasons (1971) Beyblade; Metal Fury Flash Sagittario (1971) Beyblade; Metal Fury Hades' Persistence (1971) Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! Soul of Evil (1971) Beyblade Burst Final Showdown Victory Valtryek (1971) Naruto Departue (1971) Digimon Adventure 01 A New World (1971) Digimon Adventure 02 Our Digital World (1971) Sailor Moon The Sweetest Dream (1971) Digimon Fusion Final Fusion The Fight For Earth (1971) Tai Chi Chasers Gate To Destiny (1971) Beyblade Final Showdown (1971) Beyblade V-Force Destiny of the Final Battle (1971) Beyblade G-Revolution Beybattle For The Ages (1971) Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi it’s Alive (1971) Inuyasha: The Final Act Toward Tomorrow (1971) Beyblade Shogun Steel The Bridge To The Future (1971) BeyWheelz A New World (1971) BeyWarriors BeyRaiderz Final Battle (1971) Duel Masters Finalitousness (1971) Powerpuff Girls Z The Final Battle (1971) Martin Mystery it’s Alive (1971) Astro Boy The Final Battle (1971) Spider Riders Arachna Power (1971) Digimon Frontier End of the Line (1971) Yo-Kai Watch Town Of Yo-Kai (1971) Dinosaur King Fate Of The Cosmos (1971) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Final Hope! Yuki Judai (1971) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Good-Bye Judai! Tearful Graduation Ceremony (1971) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX The True Graduation Duel! Judai vs. Legendary Duelist (1971) Pokemon Gotta Catch Ya Later (1971) Pokemon Home is Where the Start is (1971) Pokemon Memories Are Made Bliss (1971) Pokemon Best Wishes Until We Meet Again (1971) Pokemon The Dream Continues (1971) Yu-Gi-Oh! The Final Duel (1971) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Return of the Supreme King (1971) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s Victory or Doom (1971) Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal Kite’s Fright (1971) Bakugan Battle Brawlers Game Over (1971) Bakugan Mechtanium Surge End of the Line (1971) Beyblade Metal Fusion Blader’s Spirit (1971) Beyblade: Metal Fury A Ray of Hope (1971) Pokemon Till We Compete Again (1971) Pokémon The Legend of XY And Z (1971) Freddy Aguilar the Show Goodbye Freddy Aguilar (1971) Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V That's a Wrap (1971) Yu-Gi-Oh!: Bonds Beyond Time (1971) Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions (1971) My Life As A Teenage Robot Escape From Cluster Prime (1971) Phineas And Ferb The Movie Across The 2nd Dimension (1971) CN Groovies - My Best Friend Plank (1971) Music Tearin Up My Heart - NSYNC (1971) UB40 - Can't Help Falling in Love (1971) The Cheetah Girls 2 - The Party's Just Begun (1971) The Cheetah Girls 2 - Strut (1971) The Cardigans - Lovefool (1971) No One - Alicia Keys (1971) Viveme - Laura Pausini (1971) Rosas - La Oreja de van Gogh (1971) La Playa - La Oreja de van Gogh (1971) Selena - I Cloud Fall in Love (1971) Selena - Dreaming of You (1971) RBD - Salvame (1971)